Jaheira's Cooking
by Tempest2004
Summary: After the PC disappears as dinner gets done, Sarevok goes to find her and helps her get rid of some of her anger. First BG fic, One-Shot. Please Read and Review.


Okay, I just finished Throne of Bhaal for like the third or so time last time. I had the Ascension Mod on, so if anyone knows of a way to keep Amelyssan from Turning Imoen into the Slayer, while not turning the entire Mod off, I'd be grateful and write a fic for that person. And I know there's some major OOC-ness, but I couldn't help. I love tormenting our favorite Former Bhaalspawn.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Tetra. Everyone recongizable belongs to Bioware and TSR.

--

"Dinner is ready, Tet- Where'd she go?" Jaheira asked, looking around in confusion. Sarevok looked up from his sharpening of the Wave Halberd. Too many hits to the spines of their enemies had started to put nicks in the blade and as the consumate warrior, Sarevok couldn't, and wouldn't, let them fester. It degraded the blade's edge and he liked the smooth edge. It was visually appealing and even more intimidating.

"I don't know. Want me to find her?" Imoen asked. Sarevok laid his halberd down and stood up.

"I will." he said. He knew he didn't have the taint anymore, but there was enough of it running through his veins and the spark in his soul thanks to Imoen, to find her. And he was fairly sure she didn't need Imoen's brand of cheerfulness at the moment. He missed Jaheira's look of disdain and Imoen's smug smile as he walked away.

--First Challenge Room--

Sarevok walked up the stairs, the faint sounds of the rest of the party fading behind him. He found Tetra inside the room at the far end, crouching in front of the swords that had fallen and hadn't faded.

"Jaheira is looking for you." he said. If Tetra was startled at his abrupt statement, she didn't show. Just stood up.

"Let her look." Tetra replied. Sarevok had turned away, but something in her tone made him stop.

"All right, what's wrong?" he asked bluntly. Tetra shrugged.

"Nothing." she answered. Sarevok snorted.

"Liar." he accused. Tetra turned and her eyes flashed dangerously. Then she shuddered and the glow faded. Sarevok nodded slowly as realization dawned. "The taint is causing problems, isn't it?" he asked. His tone wasn't quite as caustic as normal. It was a strange enough occurance to make Tetra blink. Since changing his outlook, he'd softened a little towards Imoen and Tetra. He'd even told Imoen he thought she was stronger than she looked, in a roundabout, 'you can stop now, thank you', kind of way.

"Yes. The more Bhaalspawn I kill the stronger it gets. And the more I want away from it." she admitted, kicking the hilt of one of the swords.

"Then you would not want the Throne of Blood?" Sarevok asked. Tetra laughed.

"Hell, no. Let it burn or explode or whatever it's going to do, because I don't want it. I _never_ wanted it!!" she screamed suddenly, picking up as sword and drove it into the wall with a single throw. Sarevok's eyebrows hit his non-existent hairline.

"That was interesting. Care to try it again?" he asked, picking up another sword. In five minutes all the swords were in a neat line on the wall. Tetra was breathing heavily, because it takes a lot of strength to drive metal into stone, even if you're a Child of Bhaal and have increased strength.

"What would you do if you could change your life?" Tetra asked suddenly after they'd sat down side by side to admire her handiwork.

"I'd settle down with Tamoko and have little Sarevok's running around." he answered instantly.

"Or little Tamoko's. Don't forget, children come in both colors." Tetra reminded him. Sarevok blanched a little.

"I don't think I could handle having a daughter. I'd have to kill any boys that came within a mile of her." he said, shaking his head.

"Nah, just scare the hell out of 'em. Don't forget, you'd have me and Imoen to help." Tetra said, bumping his shoulder with hers.

"Better to have boys. At least them you don't have to worry about." he said. Tetra decided to let that first comment pass for the moment and tease him some more.

"Unless they get some girl pregnant. Then it's Grandpa Sarevok to the rescue." she said. Sarevok laid onto his back with a groan that had nothing to do with his various aches and pains.

"I think I'll skip having children." he said, then looked up at her. "What about you? Any prospects for the future?" he asked. Tetra copied him and stared at the sky.

"Nah. There's no one I know that I'm interested in. I mean, seriously, can you imagine me at a Shadow Thieves Singles Mixer?" Tetra laughed at the absurdity of it. "No, no prospects and no wish for them." she said. Sarevok nodded.

"You're certianly attractive enough." he said, then froze. Did he really just say that?

"Hmm, how should I take that?" Tetra asked rhetorically, then noticed his tenseness. "Don't worry about it. I understand and thank you for the compliment. 'Sides, you're not too hard on the eyes either." she said. Sarevok stared at her for half a second, then relaxed.

"Did I forget to mention that Jaheira said dinner was ready?" he said. Tetra shook her head.

"Yes and I'm not hungry. Too much stress." she said. Then, just to prove her wrong, her stomach grumbled. "Shush." she said. Sarevok sighed, heaved himself to his feet and offered her his hand.

"Come on, otherwise it might get cold and Jaheira's cooking is bad enough. I'd rather not taste it cold." he said as he pulled Tetra to her feet.

"I'm gonna tell her you said that." Tetra said, teasing smile tugging at her lips. Sarevok's eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't." he said warningly. Tetra took a few steps back, took a deep breath and yelped as Sarevok lunged at her.

"Jaheira! Guess what Sarevok said!" Tetra yelled as Sarevok chased her out of the room, laughing as he tried to catch her.

"TETRA!!"

--

Finished

--

Please R&R!


End file.
